Sick Day
by lbug257
Summary: Ch. 3 Richard is sick and Wally takes care of him. Richard finds out a secret. Look up community Sick Heroes for more sick heroes story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sick Day**

_March 16__th__-2:30pm, Eastern Time…_

"Ok, this is not exactly how I wanted to spend a Friday afternoon." Said Kid Flash.

"Me either but, hey, we gotta do what we gotta do." Flash agreed.

"Yeah," Wally sighed.

It was raining heavily in Central City, having spent almost two hours tracking down Tommy and Tuppence, both Barry and Wally were soaked.

"Watch out!"

He and Flash darted out of the way, barely missing the Terror Twins.

"Ya'll might as well give up, ain't no way you can catch us." He said.

"Uh, Tommy…" Tuppence said nervously, tapping her brother on the shoulder.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Tuppence then pointed at a red and yellow blur coming towards them.

"Oh…snap." Said Tommy when he saw Kid Flash and Flash coming closer.

Moments later…

"Kid Flash! Ya might think you're all that and a bag of chips, but you ain't!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever…" Kid Flash said in a dull tone.

As he and his sister were being taken away by Flash, Tommy sneezed.

"Ugh! Say it, don't spray it!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

Later that day…

"Hey guys, you won't believe the weather… it's really coming down in Central City." Said Kid Flash as he entered the Hall of Justice. His costume was still soaked from the rain.

"Wally, I just mopped!" Artemis exclaimed.

Wally looked down at the floor and saw the tracks he left behind.

"Sorry, I'll get it up." He offered.

Just then he let out a loud sneeze.

"After I change."

He quickly ran off to the locker room and changed into a spare costume.

"Ok, all dry." He announced.

Grabbing some paper towels from the utility closet he cleaned up the tracks on the floor.

"See? It's all good." Said Wally, before he sneezed again.

"I think I might've been out in the rain too long, I'm not feelin' too good."

Artemis got up from her seat and placed her hand on Wally's forehead.

"I think you better go home, you feel kind of warm." She said.

"Good idea." Kid Flash agreed.

He felt a sneeze coming on and paused.

"It's ok, false alarm."

"Oh good," Artemis sighed.

Just as she started to relax, Wally sneezed but managed to cover it with his sleeve.

"Sorry, I'll see you later guys." Said Wally before he left and headed home.

"At least he covered," Artemis pointed out.

"Yeah, half the kids at school are out sick." Robin added.

"I don't need to catch this," said Artemis.

_2 days later…_

_March 18__th__- 3:15 pm, Eastern Time_

"Ok, how did I catch this?" she asked herself.

She was looking at herself in the mirror. That morning Artemis woke up with a sore throat. She didn't think much of it until later in the day when she started coughing.

"Hey Artemis… whoa! What happened?" Robin asked as he entered the lounge at the Hall of Justice.

"Wally happened, I caught his cold." Artemis answered.

"Yikes," said Robin.

"Look, I'm goin' home so tell Green Arrow I'll have to take a rain check on that stakeout tonight." Artemis explained.

Earlier that week she and Green Arrow had been following a lead on some illegal imported diamonds and had planned a stake out.

"Sure thing," said Robin.

"I don't understand how come I got it and you didn't?" she asked as she sat down.

"Strong immune system… I was in the circus and around people who had the flu and bronchitis, sure I caught it once or twice but now I'm pretty much immune to it." Robin explained.

"Uh-huh, sure, Richard." Said Artemis.

"I'm serious, nothing can keep me down and I mean nothing!" Robin insisted.

_The next day…_

"Except for a fever…" he said to himself.

Leaning over to the left side of his bed, he pressed the intercom button on the wall.

"Alfred, can I get a glass of orange juice?"

Richard sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why me?" he asked himself.

Later that day…

Artemis groaned when she heard her cellphone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey there." The person on the other end greeted her.

"Batman?" Artemis asked.

"No, it's me, Richard… I've been running a fever and now my throat's messed up. I think I caught your cold." Richard explained.

"Oh, sorry…" said Artemis.

"Guess my immune system wasn't as strong as I thought…" Richard admitted before he started coughing.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, I'll talk to later."

"'Kay, hope you feel better." Artemis replied before hanging up the phone.

She then let out a loud sneeze.

"Mom, can I have some soup, please?" she called.

_Meanwhile in Central City…_

_2:15pm-Eastern Time_

"This bites…" Wally muttered.

Just then his phone rang.

"Now who would call me on a day like this?" he wondered.

"Hello? Oh hey, Dick… uh-huh, you got it too, huh?"

"Yeah, I sure did… say Wally how'd you get sick anyway?" Richard asked.

"Not sure, all I know is Tommy Terror sneezed on my costume then I started feeling bad." Wally answered.

"That's it!" Richard exclaimed.

"Ok that explains a lot…" said Wally.

"I'll talk to you later…" Richard continued.

"All right, bye." Said Wally before he hung up the phone.

He sniffled and grabbed a tissue off his nightstand.

"Well that's just great, I'm out of Kleenex."

_Later…_

"So, let me get this straight Wally got his cold from Tommy Terror?" Artemis asked over the phone.

"Sure did, then… well, you know what happened." Richard answered.

"Yeah, I got it and now you do too." Said Artemis.

"Well, we're all in it together…" Richard pointed out.

"That's true," Artemis agreed.

"I wonder if anybody else besides us is sick?" Richard wondered.

_Meanwhile, at Lexcorp…_

Lex Luthor looked out the window of his office at the city. After a moment he went back to his desk to finish organizing the documents on his desk. Many of them were from Star labs for a project he had been working on. Just as he was about to put his signature on the last sheet of paper, he sneezed, scattering the papers different directions.

"Great, it took me half an hour to sort through those…" he muttered.

Lex sneezed again, followed by a cough.

Picking up the phone he pressed two on the speed dial.

"Mercy, cancel that press conference with Cat Grant I think I'm coming down with something." Said Lex before he hung up.

"This… is the worst moment... of my life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick Day**

_April 21st 2:45 pm_

Wally and Richard decided to go out and have a 'Buddy' day. They watched a movie, went to Game Stop, and bought new games to play.

While.. Today Richard forgot his jacket.. And it is cold outside.

"Hey! Let's go to the ice-cream shop!" Wally point it out, who remember a jacket.

"Sure," Richard answered.

Wally got a hot (And when I mean hot I mean HOT) sunday and Richard got a very cold milkshakes, which was called 'the Very Cold King.' He shivered the whole time drinking the cold milkshake.

"L-l-l-lets g-g-go Wa-w-Wally." Richard said rubbing his arm.

A boy walked up behind them. "Hey, I hope you didn't have the 'Very Cold King.' Most people get strep throat." Then the boy walked away.

"Um.. Wally, I had that." Richard said worriedly.

"Don't worry. He's only messing with you." Wally patted him on the back.

"If I become sick, Bruce will never let me hang out with you again and I would be off the team till I got better," Richard said.

"Ah.. You worry to much," Wally then ran to the cave.

_3 days later_

"Rob! ROB! Where are you? I know you never left." Kid Flash said as he raced around.

"Wa-Ah!-lly!" Robin walked out of his room at the mountain, holding his throat.

"Wow. You don't look to good. Is it strep throat?" Wally said.

"Wally-Ah!-Help me!-Ah!-I'm sick-Ah!-I have to-Ah!-hide-that-Ah!-I'm sick-Ah!-from Bat-Ah!-man." Robin grabbed the kid's costume. "Ah!-Help me!"

"Okay! Just don't talk. It will hurt more and cause more damage, I'll go get medicine for it. Don't talk!" Kid Flash dashed off again.

Robin walked out is room and then the team was called to the mission room. He was worried. What if he had to talk?!

But it wasn't Batman there, it was Flash! Wait! Flash calling them in a mission?! Today is getting worse and worse!

"Team, Batman game me the job of telling you the mission today. But, um... Robin you stay here," Robin's eyes widened. "Team lets go."

Robin missed out on the telling of the mission. 'Why did he have to stay?'

_2 hours later_

"Richard!" Richard jumped.

'Woo! Only Wally and Barry.' He thought.

"Richard I told my uncle. He promised not to tell Bats," Wally said. "You also was sorta knocked out and are now at my house, but don't worry we called Bats and sat you are staying a week."

"O-Ah!-la," was all Richard could say. "How-Ah!-was-I-Ah!-knocked-Ah!-out?"

"I sort of ran into you," Wally smiled sheepishly.

"Nice-Ah!-jump. Kid Idi-!" Richard went quietly out of no where. Wally looked worried.

"Are you okay, Richard?" Barry asked.

Richard pointed to his throat.

"Does it hurt?" Wally said.

Richard nodded.

"Take the medicine." He downed the medicine. "Feel any better?"

Richard shook his head no.

"We will take care of you while you are here," Wally winked and pulled Barry into Richard's view.

'Oh, boy!' He thought.

_A day later_

"No Bats. He fine...He has 6 days.. He needs night clothes?...Wally will pick them up at the cave, okay...Richard is not here right now. Sorry Bats... Okay. Bye." Barry got off the phone. sighing, he walked to the room where Wally and Richard were playing video games.

He knocked on the door.

"Come-in~." Wally voice sang.

Barry opened the door and put his head in. "Wally. Batman wants you to pick up clothes for Richard. Bats will meet you at the cave." With that he closed the door.

_30 minutes latter_

Kid Flash was walking in the cave looking for Batman. 'Where is he?' He thought.

"Kid Flash." Batman said. "I got clothes for Robin." Which made Kid jump.

Kid grabbed the bag of clothes for the little-bird and said, "Thanks. Rob will like not wearing clothes three sizes to big."

"How is he?" Bats eyes narrowed.

"He's good. Never been happier." He just lied... To the bat.

"He better be." Then Batman walked away.

'I just lied... And SURVICED!' He yelled in his head.

_Meanwhile_

Richard has not talked in hours. He NEEDS to say something! Even if it hurts like crazy when he talks. And swallow... And breathe.

He walked down the hall and to the living room. Wally isn't home or is Barry. He walked in and saw Wally's aunt.

"Hello, Richard. Wally will be back in a little," She said.

He nodded and walked to the kitchen to take the yucky medicine.

'Yuck! I still have taste buds.' Richard thought as he took some of it. He licked the top of her mouth and stuck his tongue out and continues the movement of this motion.

"He.. You took the medicine. I know it's bad tasting, but it will help your throat." Wally was back and was holding a bag.

Richard pointed to the bag and a curious look painted on his face.

"Clothes for you. I bet they have trackers." Wally joked.

Richard made a mad face and grabbed the bag. Wally noticed the small pact of pink on his cheeks. Wally just laughed.

Richard went to get change for bed. Wally decide to check on because he was in there a while.

"Richard? You been in there for, more than 25 minutes. Are you ok?" Wally knocked on the door.

There was no reasoned.

"I'm coming in." He opened the door.

What he saw is what he called cute. Richard was wearing a bat-like PJs with dark little blue bats all over, small wings, and small bat ears on the head piece. A dark red painted on his checks.

"WA-AH!-LLY!" Richard yelled, which hurt his throat.

"I find it cute. You look like a child, well you sort of are one." Wally said laughing at Richard embarrassment.

"Richard..." The boys jumped and looked behind Wally to see who it was.

It was BRUCE!

'How is this gonna end?' Wally thought.

'Why is he here? I thought tonight was patrol." Richard thought.

'Gottcha Richard.' Bruce thought. "Richard, I would like to speak to you."

"Um.. Mr. Wayne he is about to go to bed." Wally said.

"Wally. I. Want. To. Speak. To. Richard. _**ALONE!**_" Bruce growled.

"Sorry bro, but I'm out!" Wally ran down to the kitchen.

"Richard, why didn't you talk to me for **three** **days.**** THREE DAYS!** T**hen you are HERE?! **Why didn't you call?!" Bruce began to yell, but at the same time have tears in his eyes.

"I-..." Richard throat hurt more than ever and tears were winning his battle. He never really was yelled at by Bruce when as, well.. Bruce.

"What was that I couldn't here you?" Bruce was still mad.

"My thr-r-r-oa-oat..." Was what he could say.

"What about it?!" He was yelling again.

"It.. AH! Hurts... Wally said he would take care of me till I was better..." Richard Said in a whisper.

"Your sick?" Bruce was no longer yelling.

Richard nodded as tears were falling faster.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bruce hugged his baby bird.

"You.. Get.. Mad.." Richard said as Bruce picked him up.

"Come on lets go home." Bruce walk out the Allen\West house and to a car.

Soon Richard was asleep.

_1 day latter_

"Why didn't you bring him to me?!" Batman was going daddy-baton Wally.

* * *

**Did you like it? Send in ideas of Wally or Richard getting sick. PM if your want some details and just review if you don't want to add some details to your part in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sick Day**

_Monday May 8th 1:36 pm; at Gotham Academy_

"Richard, did you hear Joe got the chicken pox?" The boy beside him whispered.

"No, I didn't." Richard whispered back.

"And you had to sit by him." The boy laughed, "He just got all the things today."

Richard just got a heat flash and didn't want to say more.

_3 day ago_

Joe was drinking a cup of coke. He smirked at Richard as he was do just that. Richard was eating a lobster and had no drank. Joe smiled grow when he noticed Richard was starting get thirsty.

So Joe got another coke and a new cup. He put the rest of his coke in the new coke and some of the new coke in with it. He smirked and walked back to Richard.

"Hey Richard~. Do you want a drank? I bought it just for you, shorty~." He said in a weird way, you would think he was trying to flirt.

"Uh.. Sure, thanks." Richard took the cup of coke and drank it slowly.

Joe smirked evilly and Richard noticed it. He could tell he did something to the drink. He looked at his teeth. He smelled his breathe. He didn't know what he did.

"What did you do to the drink?" Richard was worried.

"Oh~.. I just made you drink after..." He smiled.

"After who?" Richard lend closer.

"Me~!" He then ran off.

_2 days after the coke thing; at Gotham Academy_

Richard had a another heat flash that wouldn't go. It was driving him crazy.

"Richard, are you ok?" Artemis asked him.

"Not really." Richard said in a small respond.

"Lets take you to the office." She said.

Artemis took him to the office. He had a tempter of over 100 degrees.

"This is bad for someone your size and age. I'll call your dad." The woman behind the desk said. She picked up the phone and dialed Bruce. "Hello, Mr. Wayne. Richard is sick... He running a fever of 106... Ok, I'll tell him that," She hung up and said, "Richard, your dad told me he is on his way."

'I bet he said more than that.' He thought, but kept it in his mind.

_16 minutes latter_

"Richard, baby! Daddy's here!" Bruce seem like his normal state, when it came to his baby bird.

"DAD! Don't say that!" Richard hissed.

Bruce pulled him into a huge bear hug. "It will be ok!"

Bruce took his now blushing bird to the car waiting outside for them. Alfred was the driver for it. (Like always.) Alfred asked if he was ok. He just huffed and said he had a fever and couldn't eat.

_A day latter_

His skin had red dots. His fever was still there. He hasn't eaten since Monday morning. He fells full, but at the same time not. He had the chicken pox.

"Ugnnn..." Was what escaped his lips. "Ugmnnn.."

"Master Richard. Here put this wet wash cloth on your head." Alfred said as he held out a wash cloth.

"Thanks..." He put it on his head and sighed.

It stopped the hurting he had in his head. Now only if the rest of his body would stop.

Bruce soon came up to the room. He talked with Alfred then left. Alfred then turned back to Richard.

"Master Richard. Master Bruce and I have to go out tonight. Master Wally will look after you." Alfred wait for it to sink in.

"Wally? Couldn't asked someone who isn't... What am I looking for? Oh! Talkative. My head really hurts." Richard heads hurts just thinking about it.

"Sorry Master Richard, but I have to go." Alfred left the room.

Richard sat alone in his room on his bed. He listen to the car drive away. Then one drive in the gate. He still remain on his bed, not wanting to get up.

"Hello? Richard...? Are you here?" Wally called for him.

"Wally.. Up in room.. Please don't come up.." Richard called back.

Wally walked in to the big living room and turned on the tv. (Really he was reading a love story, but shhh don't tell.) Richard soon fell asleep.

When Wally was done with the story (Which was Twilight), he decide to check on Richard. He hide his book in his book bag. Along with a whole bunch of other books. All love stories.

"Richard? Are you still ok?" Wally open the door.

Richard was sleeping on his bed and had on a wash cloth on his head. He was snoring softly. He had red dots all over. He was panting also. It was weird to see him in this state.

Wally walked over to the bird. The speedster gingerly touch the bird head. He pulled back with his super speed. Richard was burning. The touched made Richard open an eye. Then he open both eyes wide.

"Um.. Hello, Wally.. What are you doing in my room?" He sound like he was tried.

"I came to check on you. Is that a crime?" Wally joked.

"Ha.. Ha..." Richard still didn't show he was happy or sad. No emotions.

"Ok check. Richard do you want to play a game?" Wally pulled out his book-bag.

"Here! Let me see what you have." Richard pulled the bag out of Wally's hands.

"AH! Give it back!" Wally thoughts were on the books he was reading.

Richard sat there looking at the thing in the bag. 'Books? When does Wally read books?' Richard moved a book and saw the of it. 'Twilight? He reads romance novels?'

"Richard-please-don't-tell-anyone! My-mom-got-me-hocked-on-them!" Wally was in overdrive.

"Wally, it's ok.. A bit creepy, but ok." Richard said, which cool down Wally.

"I really like them and I'm on the 2nd time reading them." Wally said.

"Well.. Tell me about them.." Richard smirked.

* * *

**Liked it? Thank you Le' random guest, lindz4567, and 5-STAR for reviewing.**


End file.
